Maka the Mermaid
by MakaEvansIsAwesome
Summary: Maka has a secret. How will she tell Soul and the gang? And theres bad guys out to get someone in the Soul Eater crew! Read to find out more!
1. Secrets… You're a WHAT!

**A/N: Heyo! Im baaacckk! Dedicated to Dream Dagger. Thank you for the inspiration!**

"Hey, Maka," said Soul. "Hn?" She responded, not looking up from her book. "It's your turn to do the dishes since I cooked." She sweat dropped. "Microwaving ramen and nearly setting the kitchen on fire doesn't really count." "Pleeeeeaaaaassseee?" He said and... Oh no. The puppy eyes. She was never able to win a fight when he used the puppy eyes. Soul knew this all too well. She sighed. "Fine," she surrendered. "Where are the gloves?" "Don't you remember? Blair spilled a potion on it and they turned to mushrooms." Crap. She couldn't do this. She was never able to touch water due to her problem. No, it wasn't a phobia. It wasn't a disease. She was half mermaid. Yeah, some people might think 'Oh wow! That would be so cool!" But it was a nuisance. No, that was an understatement. Soul waved his hand in front of her face. "Maka? You alright? You look like you've seen a ghost," he said, snapping the teen out of her reverie. Just then her phone rang. Thank Shinigami. "H-hello?" It was just an advertisement, but she pretended it was Tsubaki. "Oh, okay. I'll be over in a little bit. Okay. Bye," she said hanging up. "Tsubaki needs help. I'll see you later, Soul!" she shouted, running out of the apartment. -Phew, that was a close one.-

Maka's POV  
After about two hours at Tsubaki's house, (I was able to trick her, but the guilt of lying to my friend, who, lying was something she despised, was gnawing at my brain.) "Soul! I'm back! I also bought new gloves," I said. "You were gone for a long time," came Soul's voice from behind me, making me jump. "Don't scare me like that!" I exclaimed. "Whatever. Let's just go to sleep so we can be ready for school tomorrow." "But what about-" "I already did the dishes," he said, beating me to the punch. "Oh... Tomorrow I'll cook and do the dishes," I said, trying to make it up to him. "Yeah, sure," he said nonchalantly.

Third Person POV  
*The Next Day At School; April 1*  
"Alright students. Today every weapon in class will become... A DEATHSCYTHE!" Exclaimed Professor Stein. Excited murmurs rose all around. "Really?!" Exclaimed a student. "APRIL FOOL'S!" He shouted making all the students silent. "Okay, now that I've gotten a laugh out of you all, we will be dissecting a possum."

*After School At the Entrance to the Apartment*  
Soul trailed after Maka, unusually quiet. -I wonder what's up with him?- She thought to herself. She unlocked and opened the door to the apartment and they were covered in ice cold water. -Oh no!- Maka ran to the bathroom and locked the door before she fell to the floor with a thump. Her crystal necklace started to glow a blinding green light. "Maka are you okay? What was that light? Dammit Blair!" He exclaimed. "Maka why won't you let me in? Are you hurt? I know you're not going to the bathroom." She took a deep breath. She had to tell him. She couldn't keep it a secret anymore. "You really want to know?" "Yes. I care about you. Whatever it is I promise I won't laugh." "Before I tell you, you have to write anything that has had to do with me and water," she said. After about ten minutes of wracking his brain, he got a list. "1. You never choose missions near water. 2. You always wear gloves when you do the dishes. 3. You never get drinks from the drinking fountain. 4. You never take a water break after training. 5. You never buy a drink at lunch and 6. You always keep off to the side of swimming areas," he said listing them off. "Are you sure you really want to know?" She asked hesitantly. "Maka, like I said; I won't laugh. I care about you. Whatever's bothering you, you can tell me." Because she was dry, she was back to the form of a human. She walked out of the bathroom. "Go to the couch." He complied. She came back with a glass of water and a towel and sat down next to him. "This is something I've kept from you for a long time," she said dipping her finger in the water. Again a light green emitted from the necklace as she transformed. She had a green tail to match her eyes and her hair was now long and wavy and had a tiara adorned with seaweed and small crystals. Soul was taken aback. -She looks like a model!- he mentally exclaimed. "I know you're gonna disagree, but that's pretty cool. So when you're wet, you turn into a mermaid, but how do you change back?" She grabbed the towel and dried her finger as she changed back. Her hair was back in its pigtails and it was no longer long and wavy, and the tiara was gone. "Have you told anyone else about this?" "No, but next week when we go on our vacation, I'm going to tell the others," she said.  
*Next Week At the Airport*  
"Bye-bye! Nyaa~!" Exclaimed Blair as she waved to the group of seven. "Bye Blair!" They shouted unanimously. After they said goodbye, the rest of their friends showed up and they flew for six and a half hours to the Bahamas.  
*At The Beach*  
"Umm hey you guys," Maka said to the group. "Yes Maka?" Asked Tsubaki. She gulped. Soul put his hand on her shoulder for support. "There's something I've kept from all of you. I told Soul about it last week, but now I think I have to tell you." "WHAT IS IT? DON'T KEEP YOUR GOD WAITING!" Exclaimed BlackStar. "It'll probably be easier to show you than to explain it," she said as she dived off the rock platform into the water. Before she surfaced, the water glowed light green. Her head appeared above the water and made the international hand sign for 'come here'. After they all jumped to the water twenty feet below them, Maka lifted her tail for the group to see. Patty looked underwater and said "Gwbbtsps glbo bbgolr!" After she came back up, Liz said, "We couldn't understand you." "I said: 'That's SO COOL!" exclaimed Patty. "When I'm wet, I turn into a mermaid. But once I'm dry, I'm human again," explained Maka. The group stared awestruck. "You guys are the only ones who know about this." Soul answered the question everyone was thinking. "Well, what are we waiting for? An invitation? Let's swim! YAHOO!" shouted BlackStar. Well for once his big mouth was appreciated to break the awkward silence.

**A/N: I'll see you next chapter! Review! It's my food! I'm ****_HUUUNNNGGRRYY!_**


	2. Who's Watching?

**A/N: I'm baacckk! So how are all of you? I currently have writer's block for Papermoon and I am very frustrated. (No not that way you pervs. Yes Soul I mean you! Oh and B*S and Kid…) Well enough of my ranting and-**

**Ginger:*puts duck tape on Kat's (my) mouth* Kat-chan does not own Soul Eater. If she did we'd all be buried in SoMa fluffies. **

****After about three hours of swimming, (and being secretly watched) they all went out to get ice cream. Soul got vanilla, Maka got chocolate, Kid got a grape slushy along with Liz and Patty, BlackStar got a blue popsicle, and Tsubaki got an Oreo shake.

"Is that them?" "Yeah. Let's get it after they leave."

**A/N: well hope you liked it. Well that's the end of Maka the Mermaid...**

**KIDDING!**

****After they all finished, they went back to the beach for more swimming. By now the beach was completely deserted except for themselves. "Hey guys, I think this time I'm just gonna sit off to the side." Said Maka. "Okay, suit yourself~" said Soul in a singsong voice and winking at the others, which did not go unnoticed by the ash blonde. -What was with that look he gave them?- She thought, but shrugged it off. After a while of reading, her book was snatched by BlackStar, who, like the monkey he was, was in a tall palm tree, trying to mimic the girl's Maka Chop, just trying to piss her off. While she was busy looking up at BlackStar and shouting at the loud assassin, she was picked up by strong arms, and noticed it was Soul. Realizing their plan, she shouted at Soul while kicking her legs, but to no avail. "SOUL EATER YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT OR I WILL-!" She was cut off by getting her head dunked underwater, triggering her transformation. She pouted. "Meanie," she said sticking her tongue out at the scythe. "Oh please. How can _I_ _possibly_ be _mean_?" Asked Soul. She dunked him underwater and he came up coughing up water. "Oh my gosh Soul I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-!" -Revenge, sweet revenge,- thought Soul as he dunked his partner. But alas, his victory did not last long as said partner grabbed the back of his neck, forcefully pulling him underwater. Maka started laughing hysterically at the shocked expression on his face. After a few minutes of laughing underwater, Soul abruptly stopped and pointed upward to let her know that he needed to talk to her. "What?" She asked him. "We were underwater for awhile, but… I didn't even have to come up to breathe. Why?" She put her hand on her chin in thought. "Hmm… Aha! I have an idea, but you might get water up your nose," she said. "Okaaayy?" He said uncertainly. "Okay. So you will stay in one spot underwater, and I will swim away, and you tell me when you can't breathe underwater. Then we'll try it with soul resonance. I think it has something to do with my grigori/ mermaid soul." After they tried it, it turned out it was a three foot radius for her soul to expand, and a five feet radius with soul resonance. "That is cool." "Hey, Soul. Do you want to go sit on the cliff?" "Sure," he said with his signature grin.

After they sat for a while, a car drove towards them down the road and stopped behind them. Maka, not wanting to provoke them, acted oblivious. "Hey Soul when I say jump, jump," she said pointing to the water trying to make it look like they were just having a normal conversation. She grabbed his hand as she said "Jump!"

A/N: OMD! Who's after Maka? Or is it Soul? I'm tellin ya: neither! Bwahahahaha!

Ginger: You'll have to excuse her… she's… umm… kinda… maybe… a lot… sorta… (coughcrazycough)

Kat: Oh yeah! I also don't own Oreos… I wish.

Ginger: You and me both meow.

Kat: Ya meow. (We call each other meow. Pronounced like the word, not the sound.)


	3. On the Run Why?

**OMD I'M SO SO SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVER I GOT MY PHONE TAKEN AWAY FOR LIKE 3 WEEKS AND-**

**Conscience: Please excuse her. She had some sugar this morning. Now enough of our ranting and on with the story!**

"Jump!" She shouted as they reached for the other's hand. It felt as if they were flying… Well, until they hit the water. The rest of their group, hearing the splash, swam over to the pair. "Don't just stand there gaping like an idiot! Follow them!" They heard a voice shout from above. "Everyone follow me. Trust me Soul and I tested this earlier. Just stay within a five-foot radius of me. Soul, we need to resonate to get away from those guys." "Okay." "LET'S GO! SOUL RESONANCE!" They shouted in unison. "Geez, do you have to be so loud?" Asked Liz as she submerged into the deep water. "Sorry, battles are usually the only time we ever use resonance so it's a habit," said Maka. As they swam, BlackStar tried several times to strangle fish that were bigger than him, but then remembered (more like found out because he wasn't listening) that he could only go a certain distance until he could no longer breathe. After about the last 15 minutes of swimming and Liz complaining that she was tired, they finally reached a small cavern that had an area of water and, miraculously, a dry area, they all were able to rest. They were all a little worn out, but Maka and Soul looked like they had sprinted for fifty miles without any breaks or water and had collapsed as soon as they were about three feet away from the water. "There… They probably… Won't… Find us… Down here," said Maka.

_Elsewhere… _

"Sorry boss. We lost her," said a man, about in his forties. "We're very sorry," apologized another man. "SORRY WON'T CATCH ME A MONSTER!" Shouted (who must be) the boss as he slapped the both of them. "Now I want her back here _alive_. Am I clear?" "Yes boss," they replied.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! I'll tell you who they're after… if you can crack my code. Here's the clue:**

**GSLHV KVLKOV ZIV ZUGVI NZPZ**

**and yes it is a legit clue. It has a pattern. Also! Coming soon! _SoMa: A Papermoon _sorry I don't have a summary yet but it is my very first story and it will be very long. I already have 43 pages and its on double sided college ruled notebook paper. It's so long it's in 2 parts! See you next chapter! (⌒▽⌒) **


	4. The Bad Guys

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated! No I'm not dead. I'm fine. Other than losing my phone for 2 weeks. Plus I've had writers block. But I'm starting a one-shot! Enough of my ranting now. One more thing: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER. HE BELONGS TO MAKA.**

After a while of resting in the cave, my stomach growled. I realized I hadn't eaten anything since right before reading- excuse me, trying to read- until Black Star rudely took it. "Is anyone else hungry? I asked. "Yeah, but what will we eat?" Asked Kid. "Oh, yeah! I know! You guys wait here and don't leave the cave," I said as I jumped in the water. There are special berries that never expire and never get soggy from being underwater. Humans don't know about it. They don't know a lot of stuff about mermaids."I'm back!" I cheered as I rested my elbows on the floor as my tail was in the water. "Okay, now close your eyes and eat this," I said. "Wow this is great!" Said Liz. "Okay, now open your eyes," I commanded. "EWW! WHAT IS THAT?!" Exclaimed Liz. "It's what you just ate," I replied. You even said it was delicious," added Soul. "It just looks disgusting!" Shouted Liz. "Okay then if you want to starve its your choice~" I said in a teasing manner. "No, no. I'll eat some," she said with a grimace. After we had all eaten and hung out for a while, I thought we might be able to surface again. "Hey, why don't we try to go back to the hotel now?" I suggested. "YES! YOUR GOD CANNOT DEAL WITH ALL YOU ANNOYING PEOPLE! WE CAN FINALLY LEAVE! (And get away from someone who smells worse than a fish)" He muttered the last bit under his breath. "What did you just say about my meister?" Soul asked rhetorically. "Pfft that she's like an ugly fish, that's what-" He was cut off by a fist smashing his face. "Don't you ever say that about her. Ever. Again. Got that?" He nodded nervously. "Good," said Soul with a fake smile. After everyone had resurfaced, dried off, and got changed, they left for the hotel.

"Uhh… Soul?" "What?" He said as he walked towards where I was standing. "Um, there's only one bed," I commented while pointing at the crimson coloured king-sized bed with a luxurious canopy top and many pillows. "Umm, I'll sleep on the floor," he said. "No, Soul, you get backaches from being in your weapon form all day and I need to keep you in top shape," I argued. "Well you're the one who does all the fighting, and if we run into a kishin and you have a backache, you won't fight as well and you could get hurt!" He exclaimed. Just then someone knocked at the door. "Liz? What are you doing up? It's 1 in the morning," I said. -Wow, were we arguing that long?- I thought. "Yes but SOME STUBBORN PEOPLE," she said emphasizing her words, "Have been keeping me awake. So why don't you do everyone here a favour and sleep next to each other," she said walking away. "Um… I dunno… Should we?" I asked nervously.

_3rd person POV_

So they slept on the same bed. Well, they slept after a while.

"Maka, you stay on that half!" "I AM on my half!" They whisper- screamed. "No, your legs keep coming over on my half," he said. -Very, very long legs,- he thought to himself as he felt drool start to form in his mouth.

_2 hours later…_

"That her?" "Hehe, sure is. We're gonna get a big paycheck for this, man,"

"Yeah man," "C'mon, let's get fish girl and go. You got the bag?" "What makes you think that I wouldn't have the bag of course I have the bag. Now let's go."

***Le gasp!* What's gonna happen?! Sorry it's so short but this is just to show you I'm not dead. Ciao!**


	5. Poem of Death

**I am SOOO SORRY! I have been really busy lately. PaigeeWorld is keeping me occupied plus I just got back from 2 weeks of vacation. Well without further ado, I give you chapter 5!**

* * *

She woke up in a strange place. She felt so cramped, as if she were stuffed into a scratchy bag. Oh wait. She was. Suddenly she was jostled around violently and dumped out of the sack. "Oomph!" She grunted as she landed none too gracefully in a small body of water.

Maka's POV

"Finally, you worthless pieces of trash brought me my prize," I heard a voice cackle as I transformed. My blindfold was taken off, but my gag stayed on. I was taken aback at who I saw.

Soul's POV

-Ugg it's too early to wake up!- I thought to myself. Wait. Where's Maka? "Maka?" I looked everywhere in the hotel, panicking after each place I checked. Grabbing my cellphone I dialed Kid. "Good morning Soul. How are—" "KID MAKA'S MISSING!" I shouted into the phone. Kid's line went dead. Not even two seconds later our door was knocked down with Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty standing there. Suddenly we all got a phone call at the same time. It said "I've noted that your precious friend is gone, the one who shall be killed in not so long. Tick, tock, tick, tock. Twenty-four hours says the clock. If she is not found by daybreak, then decided is her fate."

**A/N: Again: SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! And that it's really short. But I fixed stuff! I was bucked off a horse. She apparently doesn't like it when you interrupt her "trail snack time."**


End file.
